


[トレケイ] 共舞

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 實驗作，人稱轉換可以會導致混亂請注意
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 4





	[トレケイ] 共舞

00  
「我不會跳舞。」  
或許他醉了，才會反常地向你提出這個邀請，又或許他沒醉，只是想把一切意外的理由推給酒精。  
他的臉被黑紗保護周全，無法證實猜想的你幾乎想要摘去那一抹遮擋之物。  
然而你也正利用它掩蓋真心，既然彼此無法公平，你只得作罷，以不合時宜的話作為應對。

你們之間總是保持著你認為最合適的距離。

「我來教你，只要我退一步你就進，我進一步你就退。」  
交握的手被他拉開，你的另一隻手則被他引導著，來到了他的腰際。  
身體間的距離隨之縮短，靈魂間的距離偏始終沒有跟上。  
他厚重黑影下的雙眼終於被你所窺見，翠綠的色彩之中卻沒有你想要的答案。

「Treyくん的話，很擅長吧？」

01  
萬聖節的活動終於圓滿結束。  
即使嚴格如Heartslabyul，在這個特殊的日子，寮生們也能得到足以用狂歡來形容的機會。

他們的派對依然在化為墓地的溫室之中展開。  
漆黑的守墓人們原本想要通宵達旦，早已習慣規律生活的生理時鐘卻盡責過頭地依然早早把他們拖回到被窩的懷抱之中。

所以當Trey和Cater想要制止越顯燥動的少年們更加放肆的行為時，他們才發現依然在現場的幾乎都是尚未受到規則洗禮的一年生。  
而讓他們進入亢奮狀態的，是在Heartslabyul難得一見的酒精。

儘管他們還是學生，但也是已成年的十六歲（又或者將近），僅是飲用作為助興之用的氣泡酒似乎也是於可以原諒理解的範圍之內。

「可別醉到明天被砍頭啊。」  
一向能與所有人和平共處的Cater在提出了警告的同時，接過了遞向自己的酒，咕嘟地悉數吞下，成為其他人的共犯。  
第一波的歡呼聲在此時響起，而第二波，則發生在Cater把酒遞給Trey，並半強迫他喝下的瞬間。  
告密的話就會被連坐，有著這種安心感的少年們，隨即遺忘他們短暫的英雄，回到只屬於他們的盛宴之中。

而Cater最終拖著Trey從越感悶熱的溫室中離開，則是兩個人都未有預想過的發展。  
少年人的精力比他們所想像的還要好，作為負責為派對降下帷幕的人，又或者能乾脆以臨時監護人稱呼的Trey和Cater，只有繼續陪著他們留在原地的選項。  
否則的話，難保明天不會出現全寮一年生都被砍頭的奇異光景。

「活過來了。」  
午夜的空氣驅散了累積在身體附近的悶熱，明明是勞累了一整天，舒展著身體的Cater聲音中卻沒有半絲疲態。  
「Treyくん醉了？」  
「才那麼一點不可能醉吧？」  
被問的人給予了他認為理所當然的答案，提問的人則以輕笑作為回應。  
稍微的沉默之後，四周的風景似乎已經不再吸引，Cater回過頭看向了Trey，向他伸出依然戴著黑手套的手。

00  
「那，要和我跳一支舞嗎？」

銀月替他像要融入夜晚的身影勾勒出柔和的輪廓，此時的他比你所知道的更為虛幻，如幽靈般，彷彿下秒就會化為光點在你的眼前消失。  
你似要挽留地他向你伸出的手，彼此的手被手套所包覆，即使緊扣，在你而言也像是沒有任何實感。  
你加重力道，直至能確實描繪出那隻手的形狀，稍微踏實的感覺才終於悄然降臨。

「但我不會跳舞。」  
他醉了，也或許沒有，又或許真正醺醉的人是你。  
同樣把一切藏在黑紗之後、無法如往常般清楚辨識的你，幾經思慮，終究還是說出了不合時宜的話。

03  
「我來教你，只要我退一步你就進，我進一步你就退。」  
依然燈火通明的溫室努力地散發出亮光，玫瑰心臟貼合交織的漆黑守墓者們踩著暗影，安靜地配合著對方的腳步。  
「Treyくん的話，很擅長吧？」

溫室之內的派對彷彿永無止境，他們的舞步亦然。


End file.
